


Not My Parent.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kidnapping, M/M, Unsympathetic Patton, unsympathetic janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman has been asked to watch over the picture perfect family’s son, Virgil.  However, there’s something strange about the way that his eyes are filled with fear…
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	Not My Parent.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is eighteen, Virgil is seventeen.
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> -ky

Roman knocked on the door of the last house in the cul-de-sac, nervously adjusting his backpack as the door opened and the warm smile of the parent who had hired him greeted him.

“Hello! It’s Roman right?”

Roman stuck out his hand. “Sure is!”

“I’m Patton! Come in, come in, Virgil’s in the living room, you two can meet before I head out.” Patton led Roman inside and to the living room, where a disgruntled teen was sitting on an armchair.

“Virgil, this is your new babysitter!”

Virgil didn’t even look up and Patton sighed before turning to Roman. “He’s a bit upset that you have to be here. But we don’t want him running off again.”

Roman nodded. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Virgil.”

Patton beamed. “I have to go now, but me and my husband will be back around midnight? Is that okay with you Roman?”  
“Oh course.”

Patton left and the second he was out the door, Virgil was up and out of his seat, running out of the room. Roman followed him out, watching as the latter went to the stairs and started up them.

“Virgil?”

The teen turned and hissed at him. Roman stood there in shock as Virgil finished climbing up the stairs and a moment later a door slammed, followed by a guttural scream.

Roman blinked.

It was going to be a long night.

…

The second time Roman went babysitting, a different man answered the door. He had a tattoo of a snake curling around his jaw, but he seemed nice as he let Roman in.

“I’m Daimen, Virgil’s upstairs.” With that, the man was leaving and Roman was walking up the stairs to tentatively knock on Virgil’s door.

“Hey--”

“Fuck off.” Came the muffled response. Roman stood there for a moment and knocked again. 

“May I please come in Virgil? Or you can come out, whichever is comfortable for you.”

“Door’s unlocked.”

Roman carefully opened the door to see that Virgil was sitting on the floor of the room, a ripped canvas in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” Roman crossed the room and knelt next to the teen, who just glared and punched a pencil through the already ripped art. 

“Why are you here? No one cares.”

“Well, your dads-”

“Stop. They’re not my dads.” Virgil hissed. Roman looked away.

“I was hired.” 

“Duh, I’m not fucking stupid. But why in my room? No one ever comes up here.” Virgil threw the canvas away from him and Roman shrugged.

“I figured that we could watch a movie or something.”

“Will you quit your job if I come down?” Virgil asked suddenly, turning to stare at Roman. Roman jolted back, startled by Virgil’s two toned eyes.

“Why would I quit?”

“For your safety. I stabbed the last babysitter before I ran off. Patton says it’s too dangerous for people to watch me.”

“I don’t think you’d stab me.” Roman said confidently.

“Why?”

“Because I have the most beautiful face! It wouldn’t be worth it.” Roman grinned, which coaxed a tentative smile from Virgil.

“Fine. I won’t stab you. Yet.”

Roman figured that that was gonna be the best he got, so he stood and offered a hand to pull up Virgil.

Virgil ignored it.

…

The third time he asked Patton how old Virgil was.

“Oh, he’s seventeen, he’s had a rougher life and has a hard time when me or Daimen aren’t around.” Patton pulled a batch of sweet smelling cookies out of the oven and set them to cool. “Daimen and I will be back around one am, is that okay? I’m sorry it’s so late again.”

Roman nodded. “Sure, it’s okay.”

“Thank you so much! Virgil’s painting in the basement, I let him know that you were coming over today.” Patton gave him a hug and then ran out, the garage door sounding as Roman searched for the basement doors. 

He finally found it, turns out that the closet door actually led to an unfinished basement. Roman could see that Virgil was standing in front of a canvas and he walked around so he could see the painting.

Virgil didn’t even acknowledge his existence, seemingly lost in his work. The painting was a realistic portrait, but it wasn’t of anyone that Roman had seen before. And it looked like Virgil was doing the entire thing by memory.

“Who is that?”

Virgil didn’t stop working. “My dad.”

“Uh…”

“Shut up before you say anything.” Virgil hit the paintbrush he was using against the side of the easel. “I’m done for today, the paint needs to dry.”

As they were walking up the stairs Roman felt the question burning him. “What was your dad’s name?”

Virgil looked back. “Doesn’t matter.”

…

The seventh time Roman came over, Virgil was sitting in the room where they first met.

Patton went to grab his wallet and that’s when Virgil raised his palm at Roman.

**_NOT MY PARENT._ **

Bold black paint on the seventeen year old’s hand, clearly written that left no room for discussion.

“I know, weren’t you--”

Virgil shook his head. “Run. Find Logan Alt.” He whispered it so quietly, and right after, Patton reentered the room and Roman stood from his seat.

“I’m sorry, I just got a text for a family emergency.”

Patton frowned. “Of course. Virgil and I completely understand, family is important.”

Once Roman was out of the house, he ran.

…

Three internet searches later, he had found a podcast by a Logan Alt. The website that was selling the merch had pictures of all of the producers of the podcast and Logan’s was a spitting image of the painting the Virgil had been working on.

Roman did a bit more digging and found that Logan also had a phone number available to the general public, although the disclaimer did say that chances of getting Logan were low.

Still, Roman dialed the number.

“Salutations, Logan Alt speaking.”

Roman swallowed nervously. “Hi, um, I’m Roman. I was told to find you by a.. A friend I guess?”

“How can I help you?”  
“Do you know a Virgil?”

Silence.

“Call the police right now. What city are you in?” Logan’s voice was sharp on the other line and it sounded like someone was opening a door.

“I’m in Concord, New Hampshire.”

Cursing on the other end. “Of course those fuckers would. Roman, call the police, say that you know where a kidnaping case is and give them the information they need.”

“What?”  
“Please do it. The ID of the case should be WX200912, Virgil Alt.”

“What?”

“Roman. Please, this is the closest lead I’ve had in five years, please call the police.” Logan’s voice sounded almost desperate and Roman couldn’t help but feel his heart break a bit.

“I will.”

…

Virgil watched sluggishly as Patton and Daimen moved quickly around the room, bags being passed back and forth between them.

Patton had found the smeared warning almost an hour earlier as they were eating dinner and so the flurry of activity had begun, after Daimen had stabbed a needle of chlordiazepoxide into his thigh.

Virgil felt someone lift him.

“Honey, I’m taking you out to the car now.” Patton’s voice was strained, and Virgil couldn’t help but feel a bit proud that he’d done something to worry his kidnapper.

Roman had been next on the taking list. He had heard Daimen mention it late one night to his husband, both unaware that their pseudo son had been listening in to every word.

Virgil didn’t mind that they were leaving, he was used to it, to the pain and the knowledge that he’d never be free. At least Roman would be safe. He heard the false trunk of the car open and then he was deposited inside, Patton placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“See you soon sweetheart.”

The false trunk closed. Virgil was dimly aware of the sound of the spare tire being placed over it and then the car started and they were off.

…

Daimen was halfway out of the city when a police car flagged him and Patton down.

“We got a call about you two. Permission to search the vehicle?” The officer and his partner both looked tired and Daimen nodded.

“Course you can. Me and my husband are just out to go camping for the weekend, sorry for the mess.”

“No problem. Just some paranoid teen playing a prank, but we have to take everything seriously.” The officers searched the car, not finding anything before turning back to Patton and Daimen.

“Sorry about the inconvenience, but we also have a warrant to search the house, would you like to come back with us and wait?”

Daimen gritted his teeth, but plastered on a smile. “May we ask why there’s a warrant?”

“Something about a kidnapping case.”

“How horrible.”

…

Roman was standing outside the house with a police officer as a few more stood in the driveway.

“And you aren’t making this up to pull a prank?”

Roman pulled out his phone. “This is a photo I took last time I hung out with Virgil. Then today he told me to run and call this Logan guy and so I did. I’m not making it up!”

The officer nodded. “We have a squad car escorting them back here, but the car was empty and if the house is too, then we’ll just have to accept that you're just some teenager with photoshop being mean to a couple in town.”

Roman wanted to scream.

…

Nothing was found after searching the house.

…

Logan arrived in New Hampshire to meet Roman twelve hours after Patton and Daimen were long gone, almost as if they had fallen off the face of the Earth.

It was too little, too late.

…

Virgil woke up groggy and sore. The drugs had long since worn off and he knew better than to kick or scream. The false trunk was soundproof and very small, so even if he did want to fight, it wasn’t going to happen.

He was scared.

The car stopped. About a minute later, the false trunk was opened and Daimen was lifting him out.

“Hey, it’s okay Vee, don’t cry.” Daimen carefully rocked him and Virgil fought back tears as his captor carried him to a three person tent and got them inside. He set Virgil down on a sleeping bag and pulled out some handcuffs, cuffing Virgil’s ankles together.

“Sorry we had to move so fast, but Dad and I will make sure that our new home is three time better, okay?”

Virgil turned away. Daimen sighed and left him like that. It was okay, it was always hard for their son after days like these.

…

Three years passed and Roman kept in contact with Logan, kept searching.

He was in his second year of college when his roommate came home looking pensive.

“What’s wrong Remy?” Roman asked as he shut his computer.

“Just a wack ass nanny job I guess. Parents want me watching their son, despite him being almost out of high school.”

Roman instantly was on high alert. “What’s the kid’s name?”

“Didn't tell me, he just hissed.” Remy shrugged. “Had big bulky headphones on the whole time too, something about loud sounds scaring him?”

“Do you at least know the parent’s names?” Roman sat up and grabbed his shoes as Remy looked at him weirdly.

“Patton and Janus, why?”

“Call the police, I’m calling Logan.” Roman finished tying one shoe as he dialed Logan, gesturing for Remy to do the same.

“Hello Roman.”

“My roommate found him. Probably.”

“Don’t get my hopes up Roman.”

“Look, we’re calling the police, they won’t know what hit them.” Roman finished the other shoe. “I’m hanging up now, I’ll call with updates.”

Roman grinned at Remy, who was on the phone with a 911 operator, looking at Roman helplessly.

“What do I say?”  
“That you found who is most likely Virgil Alt.”

…

There was a knock at the door. Virgil was sitting on the couch of the family room, lost in another place as Patton opened the door and was immediately pushed aside.

Virgil hummed absentmindedly as one of the people took off his headphones, wincing at the words that had been constantly feeding into the young man’s mind for almost two years.

“Virgil. Is that your name?” One lady was waving a hand in front of his face. Virgil blinked slowly.

“Sometimes.”

The lady’s eyes softened and she knelt in front of Virgil, gently grabbing his hands, noting that he flinched. “Virgil, can you tell me who your father is?”

“It’s not important. Dad and Janus are my fathers now.”

“Can you tell us who it was before?”

Virgil looked down at the lady and laughed softly. “Lo. Logan. Probably. Can’t remember much.”

“That’s okay. Do you want to come with us?”

“I don’t know really. Don’t know much anymore. Do you have music?”

“We do.”

“Okay.” Virgil let the lady stand up and help him walk out, not sparing a backward glance at the place he was leaving behind.

…

“He needs serious psychiatric help. Apparently his captors were looping manipulative audio and he’s mostly catatonic. I’m sorry.”

Logan and Roman looked at each other. Logan was about Roman’s parent’s age, although most of his neatly done hair was grey and he carried a tiredness about him that made Roman feel way younger than he was.

“Thank you. Can we see him?”

“Of course. The Dna came in and it is Virgil, so you do have every right to partial custody to him, as he is technically twenty right now.”

Logan nodded and stood, motioning for Roman to follow also. The pair followed the doctor into the small room that had been designated at Virgil’s, and quietly left, leaving the door open.

Virgil was staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Virgil?” Logan asked hesitantly and Roman saw that he didn’t even act as if he registered the sound.

Logan walked closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Spiderling?”

A flicker of emotion.

“It’s me, Dad. I’m sorry it took so long..” Logan’s breath hitched and Roman could see tears glittering in the man’s eyes. “I just want you to know that I found you and I’ll make sure that nothing like that ever happens again.”

Virgil closed his eyes and turned his back to Logan.

Logan let out a choked sob and stood, Roman hugging him as the father cried for his child.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine, he’s back and he’s not going anywhere…” Roman trailed off as the sound of movement startled him.

Because,  _ Virgil was sitting up and looking right at him with complete lucidity. _

“Roman?”

Logan broke away from Roman’s hug and the three of them all stared at each other for a silent moment.

It was Roman who spoke up first. “Hey.”

Virgil blinked. “You ran?”

Roman nodded. “I did. But I wanted to make sure you were safe too, so I found your dad and we started looking after… after they took you again.”

Virgil’s gaze slid over to Logan. “Dad?”

Logan smiled through his tears. “Spiderling.”

Then Virgil was standing, crushing his father in a hug while crying. “Found me, you found me.”

Logan gently rested a hand on his son’s hair and looked over to Roman.

A thousand words unspoken.

But Roman could see the gratitude.

…

There’s something strange about the way that black words on a hand can save a life, reunite a family, and bring someone the chance to meet someone who’s willing to believe anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman lost contact with Logan and Virgil eventually, but a few years later, when Not My Parent was published, he received a signed copy.
> 
> Also, my last fanfic got like... no hits or likes, so if this one doesn't do well, I'll probably reevaluate my writing style and my motivation.
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> comments? kudos? I hope you liked!


End file.
